


There will be a deduction on the landing

by JustReallyTired



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack I guess?, Light Swearing, Peter gets hella points, may be ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustReallyTired/pseuds/JustReallyTired
Summary: Peter has enough of the avengers yelling at him. Because they don’t know he’s spider-man he thinks it’ll be fun to throw himself out the window.





	There will be a deduction on the landing

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual this is on my phone and I’m sleep deprived. Subpar writing? The only kind of writing I do. I hope everyone’s doing well. Also the title is from this video that me and my friend send to each other all the time: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ChXEZuym6Qg

The minute Tony Stark left the room Peter knew he was screwed. He was sitting there in front of a crew of Avengers who didn’t know he was Spider-man, all angry at him for trivial reasons. Peter likes to think that they yelled at him so much because they knew Tony liked him, and they didn’t trust Tony that much. He really didn’t want to believe they hated him just because they could.

“I swear, you never listen! Do you have a responsible bone in your body?”, Steve yelled as Peter stood awkwardly in front of the numerous avengers, all waiting their turn to verbally beat the shit out of him. 

“Why do you think the rules don’t apply to you? You’re not special, you’re not better than anyone else!”

Ouch. That stings. Peter really regrets a lot of things in his life, yet somehow he can’t get himself to feel sorry. He knows he did the right thing, so why don’t they?

“With all due respect, I did what I had to do and I would do it again. If the choices are following your orders or helping someone who needs it, regardless of whether I know them or not, guess what I’ll choose. That’s called responsibility.” 

The team stared, their jaws collectively dropped in shock. They’d never seen Peter act like this.

Clint had enough. “You endangered the team! It’s not your choice. You are far too young and inexperienced to be making any judgement calls. Leave it to the professionals, kid.”

“HOW? A woman asked me to help her find her kid and by bringing her into the lobby of the tower I endangered the team? Newsflash, the lobby is accessible to the general public, she could have walked in here anyway!” 

Within 10 minutes of Peter’s comment the avengers were screaming at each other and nobody could get a word in before someone else started yelling. With a deep sigh, he hit a button on the watch Mr. Stark gave him that allowed him to access Karen. He typed in a request. If anyone had been paying attention they would have seen the window slowly swing open. 

As the yelling got louder Peter inched toward the window, stopping when he got about 15 feet away to check his web shooters. He moved forward again, ever so slightly. Then he spoke up.

“HEY!”, everyone stopped to look at him and he started talking while walking the final distance to the window. “This has been so much fun guys!”, he says, positioning his back to the window opening. “Really, we should do it again some time!” And with that peter dropped out of the window, to the sound of the avengers screaming for him.  
——  
The avengers looked out the window but couldn’t see him.

“Did we just drive Stark’s intern to throw himself out the window? Oh my god. I’m gonna vomit.” Sam was in shock.

The avengers stood around near tears and with great panic as Steve reached to call for the police.

And then Tony walked back in to the room.

“Hey, kid I was just on the phone with-“, he looked up from his phone. “Where’s Peter?”

Thor looked like he was about to faint and Natasha had the craziest look of pity in her eyes. She walked forward like she would approach a frightened animal.

“Tony, Steve’s about to call the police. We’re so sorry. We were arguing and he just flopped himself out the window. He’s not here.”

They stood there waiting for the breakdown until Tony started laughing so hard he fell over. What the hell?

“Tony it’s not funny, we’re saying your intern just died!”

He just laughed harder. The elevator dinged, signaling someone’s arrival. Peter.

“Hey Mr. Stark! You ready to go to the lab?”

Seriously, what the hell?

“Yeah, spider-boy, lets go.”

“It’s Spider-MAN, Mr. Stark, Spider-MAN.”

The elevator doors closed and the room fell into stunned silence. 

Clint broke the ice. “YOU’RE TELLING ME THAT THE FUCKING BEANPOLE IS SPIDER-MAN?”


End file.
